The Ruins of Gorlan - The other side of Chapter 20
by Mrs. Knightley
Summary: Why did it take Halt so long to come to Will's aid during the boar hunt? Just my thoughts on the idea


Boar hunting trips were always a source of excitement. Halt knew that was partly because they held a certain amount of danger as well. Today was different though; Halt always worried more when he had an apprentice in tow. He'd been the same way with Gilan, he knew, but Will seemed even younger in Halt's mind. This was probably because Halt had watched him closely as the boy had grown up and still thought of him as a child which, really he was.

He also felt a sense of responsibility for the youth. The boy's father fought and died along side the ranger in the war against Morgarath. With his dying breath he begged that Halt would see that his wife and child were taken care of. The ranger felt duty bound to honor that request. It was the least he could do to repay the sargent who had save his life. Then the boy's mother had also in the final moments of her life, pleaded with the ranger to care for her son. It was a request he couldn't refuse. So from a very young age Halt had kept a close eye on the boy, from a distance of course, ensuring he was well taken care of. That is how it had begun and how he had first discovered the boy's ability to move around the castle unnoticed, his uncanny ability to climb and many of the other things that Halt recognized as the makings of a ranger. He had been looking forward to the prospect of taking the young boy on as an apprentice. It was because of the potential he saw in the youth, he told himself, but if he had to be honest he would admit that watching Will so closely for so long had given him a sense of responsibility for the young man. He was the boy's silent guardian.

As the hunting circle edged in around the boar's lair, Halt lost sight of Will. He had positioned the boy on the other side of the circle from himself in the safest spot, among the most experienced of the hunters. The Baron was there and could keep an eye on him. Sir Rodney was there as well, with one of his own apprentices. It was the safest place for both of the youngsters, but there was a lot that could go wrong in a boar hunt.

Baron Arald had given the signal for the dogs to be released. Halt couldn't see them from where he now sat on Abelard's back, but he heard them tear off into the thicket in search of the massive animal. The boar screamed and the thrashing intensified, sounding like the beast was uprooting half the thicket as the dogs got closer to their quarry.

Then he saw it- or rather the movement of it anyway, as it headed for the edge of the trees. Enraged by the dogs, it was leaving the concealment of its lair, heading towards the circle of waiting hunters. Halt judged it would emerge about half way around the circle between himself and where his apprentice waited by the Baron.

Once it was clear of the thicket, the beast screamed again and charged at the line of hunters in front of it. Halt watched the young knight directly in it's path. He didn't waiver as he planted the butt of his spear on the ground, dropping to one knee, and waiting as the massive animal bore down on him. The point of the spear found its mark and the pig plunged upward, screaming again, this time in pain, as it drove itself onto the sharp metal point of the spear. And it was all over.

Halt breathed a silent sigh of relief. Why was he so nervous today, he wondered. He had, of course, been a part of several boar hunts in the past but he felt more edgy than normal today.

The hunters began to crowd around the massive animal, marveling at its size and congratulating the young knight who had made the kill. Halt turned Abelard in that direction, intent on finding Will and getting on with their days' activities when he heard the faint cry of warning. Halt's blood froze as he recognized Will's frantic voice from the other side of the thicket. Quickly he urged his horse around trying to get through the group of men. Some were still standing and joking, not having hear the boy's yell. Abelard forced his way through them and coming around a small cluster of trees Halt's heart stopped as he caught sight of what was causing Will's alarm.

There was a second boar, even larger than the first. "How could I have missed that? " he silently berated himself angrily.

The beast already had two of Will's arrows sticking out if its hide and seeing the other apprentice quickly regaining his feet, his side covered in snow, Halt surmised what had happened. The other boy must have some how fallen in the path of the crazed animal and Will had come to his aid, distracting the beast and leading it away from the fallen boy.

As if realizing what was needed, Abelard swung wide, coming around several meters to the left of the animal to draw level with the boars massive side. Picking his way quickly and nimbly between the trees, he was trying to place his rider in the best position to stop the maddened animal.

Halt had lived a life of danger. He knew loss and betrayal. Over his life time he had had to say goodby to many a comrade and friend. But _not Will, not Will_. The phrase kept repeating itself in his mind. He simply could not loose his child. And suddenly he realized how he viewed the youth. Not just as a child, but as _his_ child.

Halt pulled back his bow and sighted but Will was dodging the boar's charges by ducking behind a large pine tree. So just as Halt got into a good position to make the shot, both the boy and animal moved around the tree again and his opportunity was gone.

Patience is a ranger skill but Halt found his was being tested as his attempt to take down the rampaging animal was frustrated repeatedly. Will was within a stones throw of death and the ranger knew he had to stop the the angry boar. Failure was not an option.

Then, on its third charge, the beast came more slowly, not giving Will the chance to dodge out of the way at the last moment and Halt saw his chance. Maneuvering Abelard into position with his knees, he pulled back the bow again. Just as he was about to release Halt heard the muffled sound of hooves on the snow. Out of nowhere, Tug had joined fight, coming to his master's aid. The little horse spun and caught the animal in the side with his rear hooves and sent it tumbling sideways in the snow. Halt clenched his teeth in frustration but refused to let the emotion distract him from his shot.

He could shoot the animal as it bounded back to its feet and came after the pony, but he knew the only way to stop it would be a clean shot though the heart. He had his arrow drawn again, waiting for that perfect opportunity. The ranger heard Will's agonized yell for Tug to get clear. He saw the boy fire again at the beast, running forward and successfully drawing the enraged boar's attention away from the little horse.

Its red, angry eyes locked on the boy and it turned toward Will once again. Halt saw Will in a last desperate attempt to defend himself draw his seax knife and drop to one knee preparing to meet the charging animal. That was the second Halt had been waiting for. Turning Abelard to the right and into position once more, he sighted behind the beast's massive shoulder and finally released. The arrow soared in a perfect arch and found its mark. The boar reared up in mid-stride, twisting in sudden agony and fell dead.

Halt reined in Abelard and hurled himself to the ground, throwing his arms around the shaking boy. His own hands were shaking too, he noticed, as the fear had a chance to catch up with him. He held the boy tightly for a moment as relief coursed though him, grateful that Will was unharmed.

Noticing the boy was still holding the knife he gently took it from his hand. "What on earth were you hoping to do with this?" he ask in a soft tone.

Will just shook his head, unable to speak.

Then Tug was there butting his head affectionately against Will's shoulder. Those steady brown eyes fixed on his young master. He too, was grateful that Will was unhurt. Halt released the boy and they both came to their feet.

Suddenly they were engulfed by the group of hunters. Halt drew back a pace as the knights gathered around, excited by the second kill and slapping Will on the back for his courage. Halt could see the tears still flowing down Will's face. The boy had been terrified, and rightly so.

"That is real courage," Halt mused. "To be scared to death but to stand and fight anyway."

Halt had seen grown men who didn't have as much courage as this young boy standing before him. He stroked Abelard's mane in an unspoken thank you for the horse's help. He was a little surprised at himself and his display of emotion over the last few minutes. To say it was out of character for the ranger was putting it mildly. He went out of his way to maintain a gruff and distant front, but it seemed he couldn't help himself. He couldn't stomach the thought of anything happening to this boy- his apprentice, his charge... his son.

Halt watched as the other boy, Horace was his name, made his way though the crowd to Will. As he listened to the exchange between the two boys he felt a surge of pride for his apprentice. He truly was a remarkable young man. Halt knew he would go far in life. He had known Will was just that kind of person and now it was confirmed in a very public way. He had all the making of an excellent ranger. Some skills were taught, of course, but many of the character traits that made Will an excellent candidate were innate to the boy.

Baron Arald had stepped forward now, putting an arm around the two young men and commending them for their words and actions. Sir Rodney replied in agreement, the pride evident on his face as he looked at his own apprentice.

Halt, for his part, said nothing; but when Will turned to his mentor, he looked the boy in the eye and gave a single nod. As evident by unmistakable look of pleasure that spread across the boy's face, Will understood the gesture perfectly.


End file.
